Who Will be My Ladybug?
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: With Adrien Agreste being the only hero of Paris, it's become hard defeating Hawkmoth. Master Fu decides to tell Adrien that he must chose someone to become his heroic partner. Adrien is more then ready to have a partner in defeating hawkmoth, but he finds out that not only will this girl be his super hero partner, but it's tradition that she also becomes his future wife.
1. Chapter 1

_5:00 AM _Morning work out

I hit the alarm clock and threw the bed covers off of me, I stretched my arms and legs as I got up, hearing every joint pull as I stretched them. I rubbed my eyes from all the grogginess still in them to see my large bedroom in front of me, a desk with the most high - tech computer that's in demand right now, bookshelves full of so many video games and CDs that there were still some in the wrapping, a foosball machine, and so much more that was every teenagers dream. I sighed once I was finally fully awake. Today was going to be another long day.

I grabbed my black muscle shirt and forest green shorts that were set on my desk chair. _What's today? Leg day? Abs?_ I checked my calendar that was pinned above my computer, arms and abs. I headed out of my room to change and go into my personal gym that we had inside our mansion. Father was so strict about me going out that he had it built in when we moved to Paris.

I go into my bathroom and change out of my pajamas. I turn the white porcelain sink on and splash the cold water on my face, _You got this Agreste! Just another normal Saturday for you. _

6:30 AM Breakfast

I step out of the shower and watch the steam from the hot water slowly fade away. I grab my white towel to dry my hair with as I watch myself in the mirror. I wouldn't call myself ripped, but I'm definitely in good shape. I look at my toned and muscular arms and lead my way to my torso, my abs were noticeable, but not exaggerated. I make my way back to my clear face and green eyes. I think the reason father doesn't make much eye contact with me anymore is because they remind him too much of mom.

I wrap the towel around my waist and make my way to my bedroom. I look at my bed to find clothes already put there for me. _I wish father would stop telling Nathalie to lay out my clothes for me like a child. _

I put on the outfit she laid for me anyway, a plain black shirt with green and purple patterns of lines on the chest area, a white button up shirt that I usually preferred to wear open, and my favorite pair of blue jeans. Well at least Nathalie knew what I liked to wear.

Once dressed I hurried downstairs to the dining room where I usually had my breakfast on the table for me. Nathalie, of course, was sitting across the table looking threw her tablet for today's schedule.

"Good morning Nathalie." I sat down to start on my French toast and glass of milk.

"Good morning Adrien." She didn't even bother to look up from her tablet, instead her eyebrows scrunched together as she read something. Probably an email from my father, who was in japan at the moment. After I gulped down the last of my milk, I stood up from the table and headed to the front door to be escorted to the car with Gorilla while Nathalie followed behind me.

7:30 AM Photoshoot

"Perfect! Hold that pose!"

I tried not to blink as Morice took my picture.

"Now take off the jacket." Morice ordered me while he looked for another place to stand and take my pictures.

I took off the black blazer and swung it over shoulder to show off the white V- neck shirt I was wearing now. This was just another ridiculous thing I did for my father's approval; I modeled his designs for him. Don't get me wrong! I don't hate this entirely, but this isn't something I want as a career. Parading around in these extravagant clothes and being propped up like a doll just isn't to my liking. I shoot Morice a dazzling smile and listen to him praise me.

"Wonderful Adrien! This magazine cover will come out perfectly." Morice looked over the pictures we just took in his camera.

I hear some giggling coming from across the room and look to see two of the interns looking at me. I give the two girls a smile and watch them blush and look away. Another thing that made me uncomfortable about this job was the attention I would get from girls.

"_Man, Adrien you're so lucky. You're always surrounded by pretty girls." My friend Kim said. He had a mischievous smile as he teased me. _

_I only laughed nervously at him and the group of girls that were swooning behind me. How would he react if I told him I never really kissed a girl?_

Now when I say kiss, I mean an actual kiss. Oh, I've gone on plenty of dates, father is always setting me up on dates for publicity with vain models and actresses. And I've given them a peck on the lips or cheek, but I've never experienced an actual kiss like I've seen in those romance movies. The kind that's suppose to mean something with the perfect girl.

"Okay Adrien go ahead and change into your next outfit." Morice's voice snapped me out of thought and I felt my cheeks go a slight pink. Time to get back to work and stop with my silly romance fantasies.

1:00 PM Lunch

I sat down at the table in the small café I chose to eat at. I sighed in relief to finally be done with the photoshoot. Nathalie chose to go home to finish some paper work for my father and left Gorilla to watch me. I looked up from my phone when I heard someone walk to my table, I expected to see my food but instead found a shy looking blonde girl in front of me. She held a torn out magazine page that clearly had a picture of me on it.

"A-Adrien Agreste c-can I please have a a-autograph." she stuttered her words so much I was worried she was going to pass out.

What was is it father told me about fans? Keep them at arms - length and treat them nicely but not too friendly.

"Of course." I stand up from my chair and grab her picture. Gorilla hands me a pen from his coat pocket and I nod him a thank you. I give the girl one of my best fan smiles when I hand her the picture back. Being a model never really ends after I leave the catwalk or photoshoots. What was next after this? Oh right, the 2:30 PM interview on this talk show Nathalie set up. Then it was my afternoon piano lessons, and I can't forget to practice my fencing. I felt exhausted already from thinking of my busy schedule, but this was a typical day for me.

My food finally came and I hastily ate it. I would need all the energy I can get to survive today.

9;00 PM End of the day

I fell back on my bed and let out a loud yawn. That interview was nerve wrecking! I was asked so many questions about my love life, my personal life, and how it was like working for my father. Of course, I had to lie about every question I was asked. How was I supposed to tell all of Paris that I actually had a strained relationship with my father and that we talked most of the time through Nathalie or that I was put under such strict rules for every decision I made I was practically programed. And my love life? Just a bundle of dates used to make myself the teen heartthrob of Paris.

"Long day?"

I look up to see Plagg, a tiny black cat like magical creature, in other words my kwami.

"Just another day of being the perfect son and model." I say as I sit up.

"You know what you need?" Plagg gave me a devilish little smile.

"A run around the Paris buildings." I gave him the same devilish smile he was giving me and within seconds I said the magic words.

"Plagg claws out!"

My normal clothes were transformed into a black leather tight bodysuit, a belt tail sprang out, half my face was covered in a magical mask made to hide my identity from everyone, my cat ears twitched as the y came out, and I flicked the cat bell that hung around my neck. I opened my bedroom window and jumped out.

During the day I'm the perfect son my father molds me into, obeying every order given to me. I'm a famous model that knows exactly what to say to charm the girls and keep my reputation clean. But all that's a sham, a fake, it's a mask I wear to keep the real me hidden like father wants it to be. But during the night is when the real me gets to come out, the only hero of Paris.

Chat Noir


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrien, don't forget about the meeting we have with the perfume ad agents after school today."

"Don't worry Nathalie I won't." I waved goodbye to her before I closed the car door. Great, I have a Government test Friday and instead of getting a head start on studying I have to go to a meeting today. It's a wonder how I even manage to keep my perfect grades between modeling and saving Paris. I rubbed my ring that I always wore, the ring that gave me the freedom to escape my busy life, even just for a few hours.

I walked into my classroom and waved to my classmates before sitting at my desk. I looked down at my ring, I still remember the day I got it. I had tried to sneak into another school for my desperate need for a normal life when I saw an old man that needed help, little did I know that that old man was the last guardian of the miraculous. He called himself Master Fu and gifted me Plagg and his powers. But most importantly he gifted me a new life where I can be myself.

"Hey Adrien." I looked up to see Nino, my best friend. He took off his headphones and sat next to me. "So, what did your dad say going to the movies tonight?"

"What do you think?" I asked and gave him a all to knowing look.

"Bummer." Nino sighed. "Marinette is going to be down about this."

"Marinette?" I asked confused. "Why would she be so upset by this?"

"Ah-No...um see what I meant was that BOTH Marinette and Alya would be bummed about this..haha" Nino rubbed the back of his neck and smiled guiltily, like he had almost let out a secret.

I looked up to see both Alya and Marinette walking in the classroom. Alya waved at us with a bright smile and Marinette waved and gave me a shy smile. That Marinette, she's so awesome, but I still haven't gotten her to be completely relaxed around me yet. She sat down behind me and I turned around to see her show Alya some new fashion designs she came up with. Not only was Marinette the sweetest girl I knew, but she was also amazingly talented with fashion. I smiled at her as she became excited talking about her latest fashion project.

"Psst...pssst..."

I looked down at Plagg to see him poking his head out of my backpack. He pointed at Marinette then me and made obnoxious kissy faces.

"Knock it off" I hissed at him and nudged my backpack with my foot to knock him back inside.

"What?"

I looked back at Marinette to see her looking startled. She grabbed the end of her drawing book and pulled it a little closer to herself.

"Ah! I-I mean your designs! They're a knock out!" I felt my face go red with embarrassment. Luckily Marinette bought my excuse because she suddenly started blushing and mumbled "T-Thank you."

Alya gave Marinette a little nudge and winked at her, which only made Marinette blush harder. I smiled at them before turning back around to face the class board. Miss Bustier was about to start class when there was a piercing shriek coming from the hallway. Everyone turned around to see another teacher run in the classroom.

"Run! Akuma attack!" She yelled and ran back out the room. Everyone ran out of the class in search for a safe hiding space.

"Adrien let's go!" Nino yelled.

The four of us ran out of the class and into the gym lockers. We each opened a locker to hide in when we heard a frightening laugh coming from outside the gym locker door. I looked beside me to see Marinette paralyzed with fear.

I reached out to grab her shoulder gently and said, "Don't worry. We'll be okay." I tried to give her the best reassuring smile I could and it looked like because she stepped into her locker and I shut the door behind her. Once I saw the Nino and Alya were also in the lockers I ran out of the gym locker room and looked for the nearest broom closet.

I shut the door behind me and said "Plagg claws out!"

After my transformation I opened the door to come face to face with the akumatized villain, a lunch lady covered in a yellow thick suit that had a pattern of recipes on them, she wore green gas mask and hair net that I assumed had the akuma inside.

"You need to eat more greens young man!" She ripped off the letters that her on her suit and threw them at me. I dodged them quickly and turned around the green goop of mess that was now in the closet. I can only imagine what that would have turned me into.

"Sorry, but my diet doesn't consist of being turned into green sludge. It does however consist of getting rid of you." I took out my metal stick and extended it to get ready to fight.

* * *

I snatched the hair net off the lunch lady who was now tight up with a string of sausages. I ripped the fragile hair net in half and saw the akuma fly away.

"Cataclysm!" I yelled before quickly snatching it and destroying the akuma.

Suddenly the lunch lady next to me turned back into a normal old lady, obviously confused about her surroundings.

I leaned down in front of her and smiled. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

I was back in my room. Unfortunately, the akuma attack didn't disrupt school and classes resumed like nothing happened. It was an everyday thing for someone to get akumatized by Hawkmoth now. I've tried finding clues on who he could be, but whoever Hawkmoth was covered his tracks very well.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted! An akuma attack and we still had to stay at school." Plagg flew out of my backpack once we were in the privacy of my own room.

"I need a good cat nap, but first!" Plagg flew in my desk where I kept my large stash of camembert cheese for my kwami. He opened the bag and tore off a big chunk of the disgustingly pungent cheese and popped it into his mouth.

"You know I'm a walking wheel of cheese because of your obsession with that stuff." I said in disgust. "I swear people spray room freshener whenever I'm near them now."

"You humans don't know what a heavenly taste this is." Plagg said while biting into another piece of cheese. "That's a shame."

I sat down on my red couch before turning on the news to watch footage of the akuma attack that took place earlier. The new reporter showed footage of victims having to be hospitalized, I winced at the thought of not being able to somehow turned everything back to normal afterwards. The akuma attacks are never really deadly, but still what kind of hero am I?

I looked at the time on my watch. Oh well, time for business. I sat up from the couch and turned off the TV. "Come on Plagg we have to go."

"Plagg?"

I looked at my desk to find him in a food coma and surrounded by crumbs. I let out a quiet chuckle, "You definitely have a problem Plagg."

I scooped the little kwami up and put him in my shirt pocket. I hurried out the door to go to the meeting.

* * *

Finally! That boring meeting was finally over. I hate having to be there during those meetings and listen to Nathalie negotiate money deals, I especially hate never having any say in those meetings. I just sit there like the eye candy they see me as.

Plagg flew out of my shirt pocket the second I closed my bedroom door behind me. "Man that meeting was bo-o-r-r-ring! I don't know how you manage to stay awake through all of them." He flew to my foosball machine to fiddle with the tiny foosball men.

"Trust me, I almost fell asleep a dozen times through all of the them." I jumped and landed comfortably on my bed. I felt my phone buzz and took it out. Oh a message from Nino. I opened it to see a picture of him, Alya, and Marinette standing in line for the movies.

"**Are you sure you can't come dude?" **Read the text.

I looked at the picture of my friends and felt a tugging feeling inside me. They really do look like they're having fun. Aw man why did I have to have the strictest father ever. Hmmm...actually Adrien Agreste has a strict father, but Chat Noir was able to do whatever he wanted.

With a mischievous smirk I looked over at Plagg who found his way to my CD's and was rummaging through them.

"Hey Plagg, feel like watching a flick tonight?"

* * *

"That movie was a lot scarier than I thought it would be." Marinette said with a shudder.

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ scary." Alya said, she wrinkled her nose, apparently disappointed that the movie couldn't scare her.

"I don't know, I'll have to agree with Marinette. That movie had me jumping out of my seat a couple of times." I said with an embarrassed laugh.

I managed to sneak out of my room as Chat Noir and meet up with my friends at the Slick Flick movie theater.

"_Alright dude!" Nino fist bumped me._

"_Wow Agreste, you actually broke a rule. I'm impressed." Alya gave me a nod of approval. _

"_Well my father can't keep me locked up all the time." I said. I looked over at Marinette who hid behind Alya. She waved weakly at me and I gave her a bright smile. _

_We went to the snack bar to grab some popcorn and drinks. Alya and Nino were in front of us trying to pick out which candy they wanted to pour in their popcorn. Marinette looked deep in thought, she'd turn her head to me as though to say something, but quickly turned around mumbled words to herself._

"_This movie should be good right?" I asked, trying to start a conversation._

"_Huh? Oh yeah great movie! Um I'm really g-glad you came. This wouldn't be fun without you." She suddenly turned pink all over. "Ah- I mean o-of c-course this would be just as fun without you it wouldn't make any big difference, well maybe it would make a small difference. I mean u-um uh." _

"_Okay! Marinette let's go find our seats." Alya grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Marinette gave me a quick wave before following along with Alya. I chuckled at how pink Marinette's still was. It was too adorable to see her babble her sentences._

We had stopped at a cross walk sign. The sky was dark already by the time we left the movies and the stars were peeking through the night sky. Paris in night time was my favorite sight, not only did we get to have to Eifel tower lit up in twinkling lights, but the whole city was lit up like a beautiful painting. I noticed Alya whispering to Marinette who was frantically shaking her head. She must have noticed me staring because she squeaked and turned back to Alya.

"Well," Alya let out a loud yawn, "I'm all tired out. Nino your house isn't too far from mine, why don't you walk me home." She gave a slight nod to me and Nino tensed up a bit.

"O-oh right! I'd love to walk you home Alya." He gave me a nervous laugh, "Uh I'll see you tomorrow at school dude." Alya and Nino crossed the street quickly without saying a final goodbye to us.

I turned to Marinette who avoided looking at me directly. "Um I guess we should start walking." She said.

I was happy to walk Marinette home. She held a special place in my heart, she was the first real friend I made when I first started school. Marinette is the greatest friend there is to have, not only was she sweet, she was also funny, optimistic, and always willing to lend a helping hand. I just wish I could talk to her without making her uncomfortable. I tried my best to be as gentle as I would with her, but she seemed to always squirm and turn red whenever I was nearby.

"So that akuma attack was pretty scary today." I said.

"Yeah, it's good that we have a super hero watching over us, but it's terrible that there's no way to fix the damage that gets left here afterward."  
I winced when I heard that. It's not like I haven't tried using my powers to fix things, but Plagg explained to me how he was the power of destruction and there was no way in changing that.

"Pfft, some kind of hero Chat Noir is." I said glumly.

"Don't say that! Chat Noir tries his best every day to keep us safe. He's the best thing to ever happen to Paris." Marinette said.

Now I was the one to turn pink. I was used to hearing praising from people about my heroic alter ego, but when Marinette talked about me, she would suddenly think look in her eyes, admiration? A Crush? Whatever it was always made me feel like the best hero because of her words.

I gave her a teasing smile and a nudge on the shoulder. "Does someone have a crush on Paris's feline?"

"Huh? Oh no!" She waved her arms frantically and shook her head. "I just...I just think he's very brave for putting himself out there every day for us all."

Within a few minutes we were at her family bakery, the best bakery in town to be exact. I walked her to her door.

"Well goodnight Marinette." I said sweetly. I was about to turn around, but I noticed her twiddling with her thumbs and looking down as if there was something on her mind.

"Is something wrong Mar?" I asked. She kept her head down and gave out a huge sigh. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." I said.

"A-Adrien there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time." She said with her head down.

Whatever it was she wanted to tell me seemed really hard. I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she can look me in the eyes, "Whatever it is I'm here to listen."

Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp of nervousness. I looked down into her deep blue eyes that seemed to always have me in a trance.

"Adrien...I lo-"

Before Marinette could finish her sentence I noticed a akuma flying above her head. I tensed up, ready to go into fight mode, but the akuma flew past us and into the streets.

"Uh- Marinette I need to go." I looked down at my watch to look more in hurry. "I just realized that it's very late and my father might try seeing me before he goes to bed."

"B-But-"

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll listen to what you have to say tomorrow at school." I gave her a sympathetic look. I gave her no time to answer and hurried off into the streets. I looked up at the sky looking for the akuma. Once I was a few blocks away I notice the little bug flying into the sky.

I ran into a back ally and looked around me carefully. Once I didn't see anyone close by, I transformed into Chat Noir and jumped on top of the buildings. I saw the akuma fly past the late night people of Paris. Odd, this akuma doesn't even look like it's looking for a negative feeling. What is this little guy doing?

I followed this akuma building to building, listening to the awes of the people bellow me as they recognized their local hero. Finally, I noticed the akuma squeeze itself into a sewer. I looked for a sewer hole I could climb down to quickly. Once inside I lost the akuma.

"Come on out little buddy. It's way past my crime fighting curfew." I said, hoping to find it still fluttering around. I walked deeper into the sewers, Paris may be beautiful, but the sewers were still the smelliest and grosses place here. I was about to give up, darn thing probably wasn't even Hawkmoth's.

As I was about to turn around I heard a disturbing laugh. I turned around and ran to the sound of whoever that was. Soon I was a purple glow coming from a corner of the sewers. I ducked down, trying to stay incognito. I peeked my head up to see what the purple light was coming from.

I gasped, "Hawkmoth." I whispered.

I never seen him in person before, but one look at him gave me the shivers. I saw that he was surrounded by a hoard of akumas that made the purple glow. What is he up to? Well whatever it is, I better put a stop to it.

I stood up from my hiding spot and took out my metal stick. "A disgusting home for a man with a disgusting heart I see."

Hawkmoth turned around, surprised to have been caught in his act. "Chat Noir what a delightful surprise. I was just about to look for you."

"Okay Hawkmoth let's get this over with." I ran to him ready to hit him, but he grabbed my stick and threw me to the wall. I grunted at the stinging pain in my back.

"Silly cat, you don't know what your messing with this time." Hawkmoth dipped his staff into the large group of flying akumas. When he took it out it was glowing purple. I tried dodging his hit, but he got me across my stomach.

"Nice try, but a cheap plastic walker isn't going to stop me." I said with confidence, suddenly I felt a sharp pain. I grabbed my stomach and felt something wet. I looked down and saw red. W-what? Blood? That's impossible! This suit was made of magic and was supposed to be indestructible to keep me safe. I looked up to see Hawkmoth coming at me again, this time he got my shoulder and I fell down to my knees in pain. I felt my breath shorten as he pointed his staff at my chest.

"Now Chat Noir, you're going to finally be gone." He said with pure evil in his eyes.

I quickly rolled away on my stomach and screamed. "Cataclysm!" With that I touched the ground he was on and saw the floor to the sewers cave in. Hawkmoth managed to grab on to the edge of the brick ground that was still intact. I didn't know if he managed to pull himself up because I ran as fast as I could after that. I made it out of the sewers thankfully before he could catch up. Once I was out, I leaped onto the nearest building.

I need to find Master Fu and fast. I heard my ring beep notifying me that I could detransform any minute now.

"Stay with me Plagg. I'm going to find help." I said. I winced at the sharp pains running through my body while I jumped on every roof trying to find Master Fu's apartment building. I thought I would collapse before finding, fortunately I found it just in time.

I leaped in front of the building door. I wasn't sure whether I should detransform yet. What if someone with a phone camera saw me? How would I explain to my father about my injuries? It was too risky being Adrien right now. I pushed open the doors and silently praised Master Fu for choosing to live on the first floor. Once I found his door, I pounded in it loudly. It was against my father's rules to ever be this rude no matter what condition I was in, but I couldn't be the perfect son right now without running out of too much blood. I felt my head feel light with every second I waited for the door to answer.

Master Fu answered the door and gasped. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

I couldn't speak. My vision became dark and blurry, I think Master Fu said a few more words, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything besides my own heartbeat. The last thing I remembered was reaching out to him with my glove covered hands before...

**Hi! I'm glad my first chapter was well received! This is my first story with super hero's so I'm a little nervous. In case you didn't get it, the reason Chat Noir didn't finish his sentence is because he fainted from his injuries. I hope this chapter was good enough, I tried finding time to update but I have a bit of a busy schedule. So it might be every Friday or Wednesday I can update. **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Will he be okay? Why isn't he waking up yet?"

Plagg? I could hear him talking frantically, but all I saw was darkness. I tried to move my body, but felt a sharp sting all over my body. What the hell happened to me? I remember going to the movies with my friends, walking Marinette home, and then...Hawkmoth. I let out a small groan as I felt something cold press against the wound on my stomach. I breathed in a fast pace as I felt a strange tingling feeling on my wound.

"He will be alright Plagg. This is a powerful elixir that should close up all his wounds in a matter of seconds." I could hear Master Fu say.

"Come on kid, wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly and the blurriness in my vision cleared. I saw Plagg floating above my face and Master Fu sitting next to me with a wash cloth and a small wooden bowl filled with a green liquid next to him. Ugh my head! It feels so light and the room was spinning. I slowly sat up to see that I was laying down on a blue matt in Master Fu's small apartment. I moved myself slowly, afraid of feeling nauseas if I moved too fast.

"Adrien you're okay!" Plagg flew to my face and I felt his tiny paws hug the tip of my nose. "That was way too close.", he said with the most worried expression I've ever seen on his face.

"Yeah," I said, "It was, Master Fu I thought my suit was made from magic? How did Hawkmoth manage to hurt me like that?"

Master Fu stood up without saying a word. He picked up the bowl full of the elixir that saved me. It was probably a recipe he found in one of his few books he saved from the temple when he was my age. I looked at the bowl as he set it down on his dresser. I noticed that the pain around my body was gone, I lifted my shirt to see that the wound was gone completely. I touched where it used it be with my fingers and felt a disturbing shiver up my spine. It was too much to think how I could have been dead a few minutes ago.

"Master Fu," I finally stood up from the matt, "What's going on?"

"Master I think it is time we tell Adrien." Wayzz floated high enough till he was face to face with us.

"Wayzz is right, we need Ladybug. It's time Master Fu." Plagg said.

"Hold up, who is Ladybug? Another super hero?" I asked. There was definitely something big that Master Fu was keeping from me.

Master Fu had enough with the three of us because he turned to us and sternly said, "Enough."

Master Fu sighed as if he had something hard to tell me. He looked to me as if he was questioning if I was ready for something. Then he turned to his small table where he kept the miraculous box and motioned me to follow him to it.

I sat on the floor in front of the box. I was prepared to listen to anything Master Fu needed to tell me, this time it was serious with Hawkmoth. It was literally life or death.

Master Fu sat in front of me and opened the miraculous box. I sat there in awe while looking at the other jewelry and accessories that were filled with all kinds of powers. Master Fu picked up a pair of red and black polka dot earrings, they shined beautifully under the light bulb and I felt something deep in me rise up. It was as if I got butterflies in my stomach just looking at the piece of jewelry.

"Aww yeah!" Plagg zoomed around Master Fu gleefully, "Me and sugar cube back together again!" Plagg hugged one of the earrings tightly.

"Plagg please," Master Fu shooed him away from the earring.

"Sorry Master Fu." Plagg flew to the top of my head to make himself comfortable in the ruffles of my blonde hair.

"Adrien, these are very important earrings. These earrings will be given to the other half of you, your partner, the person you will need to defeat Hawkmoth." He placed the earrings in a small box then carefully put the box in my hands, "I've taken so long to give these to you because I was not sure if you were ready to make such a huge decision. You will be given the responsibility to choose who you will want to fight by your side."

I looked at the box and couldn't help but grin at it. "Really? I'll finally have a partner! Master Fu this is awesome! We can find Hawkmoth and save Paris. I can't believe I can choose who gets to be my partner! Thank you Master Fu, I promise I'll pick the best fighter there is. I won't let you down."

"Adrien wait!" Master Fu came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Adrien there's something very important you must know about your new partner."

"What is it?" I asked without looking at him. I kept my eyes on the small black box in my hands. I couldn't believe it, a partner who will have my back. I pictured the two of us fighting akumas and Hawkmoth, then fist bumping when we won each fight. Whoever my new partner will be could even become one of my closest friends. How can this get any better?

"You'll have to marry your new partner."

…...

…...

…...

"WHAT!"

I quickly gave the box back to Master Fu, suddenly that box came with the nightmarish sound of wedding bells.

"What do you mean marry? I can't get married! I'm still in high school!" I looked at Master Fu as if he lost his mind. Maybe old age was finally catching up to him.

"Adrien please calm down." He raised his hands at me and that's when I noticed how rapid my breathing had become. Did it suddenly get warm in here? I grabbed my shirt collar and began to fan myself with it.

"You don't have to marry your partner right away." Master Fu said to me as if that made it any better.

"Why would I have to marry them at all?" I asked. I looked at Plagg who was now beside me. Did he know about this?

"Adrien these things cannot be helped. Throughout all the years of the miraculous, Chat Noirs and Ladybugs have fallen in love with each other. It's tradition."

"He's right kid," Plagg said, "It just sort of...happens. We never plan them."

I looked at the both of them then the box, what kind of sick tradition was this? This couldn't possibly still apply in this decade.

Master Fu put the box back in my hands and looked me in my eyes. "I know this is so much to take in, but I promise you'll know who to choose as the new Ladybug."

"But how?" I looked at the box and the butterflies in my stomach suddenly turned into knots.

"You'll just know." Master Fu said.

I laid in my bed with my covers up to my chest. Plagg slept next to my head on the pillow we shared. He went on and on about how great it would be to have the kwami named Tiki with us and whoever this Ladybug person would be. I know he was just trying to make me feel better about this, but there was so much pressure. What if I chose the wrong person? I'd have to spend the rest of my life with them. I turned on my side away from Plagg who slept with no worry on his shoulders. I shut my eyes tight and saw my mom. I felt my heart strings tug as I thought of her. If she was still here, she would know what to say and exactly what to do.

I sat up from my bed, careful not to wake up Plagg. I walked over to my desk and picked up the picture frame I kept of her. I admired the picture till my heart couldn't take the pain anymore. I did this a few times during the night when everything in my life would become too much. Something about seeing my mom's smile calmed me down. I would just think of exactly what she would tell me or what she would do to get by in this crazy life.

I walked back to my bed and sat down, not ready to go back to bed yet. I looked at the black miraculous box on my night stand. I took one last deep breath. Tomorrow will be the first day of my search, who will be my Ladybug?

**I'm sorry for how long this took. I tried writing a few times with the spare time I had, but things just kept getting in the way. I hope I still have everyone's attention, I'm really excited to start writing this story. I know this chapter is short and I honestly can't promise a new chapter this friday, but I should be less busy next week. Next chapter might have some good ole Marichat moments. So, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the classroom the next morning feeling like I had no ounce of sleep the previous night. How could anyone sleep with this huge responsibility? It took me forever to get up that morning for my daily work out, I had to dash out of the house and skip breakfast. My stomach growled as I sat down on my desk. I suddenly regretted declining Plagg's offer of some of his stashed cheese on the way to school. Anything to eat sounded great at the moment.

I slumped in my chair and let my head hang back with my eyes closed. Hopefully I could get a few minutes of rest before class started. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and saw a maroon colored macaroon in front of my face. My eyes searched up to see a blushing Marinette holding it on front of my face, she was leaning forward with the pastry, her pink round lips parted slightly as we looked at each other.

Suddenly I felt my own cheeks going pink, H-how long has she been this close?

"Um I-I made t-this for you!" She finally said. Her voice was pitched up and a few of our classmates looked over at us, they turned away and returned to their own conversations.

I turned around in my seat to look at the delicious macaroon, my stomach growled with the anticipation to taste another one of Marinette's sweet deserts. "Really?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the pastry.

"Y-yeah, it's passion fruit flavored." She moved it closer to me and lowered her head shyly. "I know it's your favorite." She mumbled.

"Wow, thanks Marinette." I gently grabbed the small macaroon. I couldn't wait any longer to eat it and quickly took a bite. As usual, it was the best taste I could ever imagine. If Marinette didn't dream of being a fashion designer then I would highly suggest she become a baker. I finished it quickly and licked the crumbs off my bottom lip.

"That was delicious Marinette." I looked back at her, her eyes were on my lips and if I didn't know any better I'd think she wanted a kiss. Wait what? No, Marinette is just a friend. How could I even think of that?

"You...um have a few crumbs on the corner of your lips." She raised her hand as if wanting to wipe them off me, but put it down. I wiped off the rest of the crumbs, slightly embarrassed. I suddenly remembered that she wanted to talk to me about something last night.

"Oh Marinette what was it that you wanted to talk about last night? I asked.

"Oh uh..uh.." She stuttered and looked around, anywhere that wasn't me.

"Hey girl, sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had to return these books and check out some for our Greek Mythology report." Alya walked to her desk that was next to Marinette's.

"Yeah and she made me carry them." Nino walked in holding three books. He put them down in front of her in a huff and sat down next to me.

"Hey these nails are made for blogging not carrying books." She held up her pink colored nails that shined with the sunlight that lit up the classroom through the windows. Of course, she was talking about her Chat Noir blog. Something she started when I first became a super hero, it was odd having to dodge another paparazzi that was also one of my close friends. Nino stuck his tongue out to her and she stuck hers out in the same mocking style as him. How these two haven't started dating yet is beyond me.

"Alright class, settle down. It's time to begin," Ms. Bustier said.

I looked at Marinette and said, "After school than." I gave her a wink before turning to face the front of the class.

* * *

I walked outside the school steps, waiting for Nathalie to come pick me up for my Chinese lessons. I sighed thinking of my day, I looked around for every possible girl that could become my partner, but looking for a wife was too difficult. Each time I thought I found someone I could settle for I would quickly find something wrong with them. I hope Hawkmoth wouldn't get any worse till I find my Ladybug. I sighed and leaned on the stair rails.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned around to see Marinette shyly holding her books against her chest. I smiled at her, seeing her always seemed to put a smile on my face.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" I gave her a mischievous smile and said "I'm all yours."

"Oh I-I" She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "There's something very important I need to tell you Adrien. And I don't know if I can keep it to myself any longer."

She finally looked up at me, her eyes determined to blurt out whatever she was holding back.

"Adrien I"-_HONK!_

I looked at my driver and Nathalie who just arrived. I waved at them, letting them know I would be there soon. "Sorry, what is it you were saying?" I gave my attention back to Marinette. The car honk must have ruined her confidence, because she looked like she lost her words.

_HONK!_

"Adrien! We have to go; we can't be late to your Manderin lessons." Nathalie poked her head out of the car window, she pointed at her watch. I groaned, I know being late isn't part of being the perfect son for my father. I put a hand on Marinette's shoulder, "I really have to go, but I promise I'll make this up to you."

I hurried off to the car and gave one last goodbye wave to her. She waved weakly back before turning away.

* * *

I sat down on my couch in my bedroom. I took a deep sigh; my day was finally over. I finished my homework and Mandarin lessons. Learning different languages was something father wanted me to do, he wanted me to entertain other clients without having a language barrier. At first, I didn't want to, but I have to admit that learning different languages was more fun than it sounded.

I looked over at my desk where I hid the miraculous box. I wasn't worried about anyone finding it. Not only was I not allowed to have any visitors, but no one who lived here really came into my room.

"How am I just supposed to choose a wife like nothing?" I asked Plagg who was already going through his cheese stash.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it more like having a new partner to fight crime with." He said before taking a big bite out of his beloved camembert cheese.

"Yeah that I'm supposed to marry." I grumbled.

Plagg finally finished off his cheese and flew towards me. "You know what you need? A night out of this prison."

I looked at him and smiled. He knew jumping around Paris always calmed my nerves when there was something on my mind. I stood up from my couch and said "Plagg, claws out!"

I felt the black leather slowly take over my body, within a few seconds I was out my window and into the beautiful night.

I jumped on each high building, feeling the cool air hit my face. My hair moved with the wind and I felt a huge smile upon my face. It felt like all my worries wore off me at this moment. I flipped in the air and landed on a red building that was used as a public library. I sat down and let my legs dangle off the edge of the building. I looked down at the night people who looked smaller from up here. My thoughts trailed off to the miraculous box again. I wish this wasn't such a huge decision. I wish there was some sort of sign that would just lead me to whoever my Ladybug would be.

I looked up in the sky and mumbled, "Come on, throw me a bone here."

Just then I was hit with the most appetizing aroma. I looked around to find out where it was coming from, I jumped up from my feet and followed the scent. I jumped across the red library towards two more buildings till I stopped and realized where the smell was coming from.

"Of course," I said. In front of me was the Dupain – Cheng bakery. Where else could such an alluring scent come from? I felt my cat ears twitch with temptation. It wouldn't be too late to stop in for a snack would it?

My eyes darted to a light that turned on upstairs the bakery. I saw Marinette come out of her room and stand near the balcony. She looked glum, looking down at the street. I felt my smile fade away as I remembered she had wanted to talk about something important. I knew I couldn't explain why I was showing up on her balcony in the middle of the night as Adrien. But I could always lend a helping hand as Chat Noir.

I jumped up on the bakery roof and slid quietly onto her balcony behind her. She didn't notice me so I stepped lightly closer to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, hoping not to scare her too much.

She jumped up and turned around quickly to see me. Her eyes were wide and she backed up from me and into her balcony rail. I stepped closer to her with my arms out, afraid she would fall over the rails.

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I suddenly regretted doing this. I didn't want to become a creep in her mind.

"Oh, Chat Noir, no you didn't scare me too much." She relaxed and let go of the rails. She stepped closer to me now that she knew didn't need to have her guard up. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I noticed you looking like you needed to talk to someone." I bowed to her in a gentleman way. "I'm all ears if you need to talk about something." My ears twitched with my pun and I looked up to see her smile.

"Why would the hero of Paris want to talk about my problems?" she asked. I knew she meant it as a joke, but she still looked like she really wanted to get something off her chest.

"I'm here to help everyone in Paris. It's my job mar-mar m'lady." I laughed nervously as I realized I almost said her name. As far as Marinette knew, we were just acquaintances.

She looked at me quizzingly, wondering if she could trust me with her personal life. Finally, she let out this sigh and said, "Well there's this...boy."

"A boy?" I asked.

"Yes a boy, a very special boy." She walked over to the lounging chairs on her balcony and sat down. I followed her and sat down to the chair next to hers.

"I've been trying to work up the nerve to tell him how I really feel about him, but I haven't gotten the chance to."

"Oh," I looked at her sympathetically.

"But even if I do tell him how I feel, he'll just shut me down. He's so out of my league." Marinette put her head in her hands.

"What! Out of your league? But you're the sweetest, most awesome girl ever!" I couldn't help my outburst. Seeing one of my closes, most amazing friend put herself down like that put me over the edge

She looked at me, surprised at my personal opinion of her.

"I- I mean you seem like the sweetest, most amazing girl ever. I know we just met, but I can tell how great of a person you are." I rambled on, hoping not to blow my cover.

"Oh!" She straightened up and turned to me, "Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself yet." She put her hand out to me to shake, "I'm Marinette Dupain – Cheng."

I took her hand, but instead I brought it close to my lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "Nice to meet you Ms. Dupain – Cheng.

Marinette's cheeks flushed with red as she saw my flirtatious greeting. I couldn't help, but smile at the way she seemed to get flustered so easily.

I could only enjoy the moment for a few seconds later till she took her hand away from me and stood up. "Oh no you don't," She said, "I'm not going to fall for any of you moves. I've read all those articles about you and the way you flirt with every damsel in distress you save."

I looked at her shocked, I usually avoided any paparazzi articles about me and Chat Noir, though one particular article she was talking about I couldn't stay away from. It was in one of Alya's blogs, **"Chat Noir: Super Hero and Super Don Juan"**. She had taken a picture of me and Chloe. I had just saved Chloe from an akumatized villain who was threatening to get rid of her for her mean nature. After rescuing her from falling off a building I was carrying her bridal style. Chloe must have felt very grateful because the next thing I knew she had wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on me. I remembered having to hear about it the next day at school and all over Alya's blog.

I stood up from the chair and shook off the rejection from Marinette. "M'lady, I'm offended. I have you know that my affections for you are fully genuine." I bowed to her and kissed her hand again, this time she didn't pull away. Instead she simple rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some sleep for tomorrow." She yawned to prove her point.

I pulled away from our small moment and made my way to the balcony. I turned to face her before waving goodbye, "Till next time, m'lady."

I jumped off her balcony and back into the black night, escaping into the sky with a smile onto my face.

**I wanted to make the first MariChat scene longer but it's getting a bit late and I can always work it into the story later. Trust me there will be a lot more scenes with them together, a blooming romance. I think thid might be my longest story, I have a lot of ideas and I had to actually cut out some ideas and work out when each scene will take place. Tell me what you think of the first MariChat scene, did I do well for my first time? **


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my gym locker and quickly took off my fencing uniform. I folded them messily before stuffing them in the locker and grabbing my regular day clothes. I looked at the time on my phone, 6:00 P.M, perfect. Marinette should be home by now. I put on my white button up shirt over my favorite t-shirt, I looked at the small mirror I keep in the locker and fix my hair that had been flattened by the fencing helmet.

"Making sure you look good before your date?" Plagg asked. He flew next to my ear, but of course I couldn't see his reflection in the mirror, a useful kwami trick.

"It's not a date Plagg." I said before closing my locker. I couldn't stop the small smile that formed across my face though. I had been visiting Marinette a for a few weeks already. It's not something I had planned after the first visit, but after the second visit I couldn't stop.

_I was patrolling the city after a long day of being Adrien Agreste. My patrol hours had been getting longer since the fight with Hawkmoth. I still didn't know what he was planning, but I searched all over for clues. So far nothing. _

_I stopped on top of a building to rest, I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. The long hours of looking for clues had been messing with my daily schedule as Adrien. I was almost slipping from the perfect A in one of my classes, I scolded myself to study for the make up test I planned to take in a few days before my father found out. I was about to go home before I saw a light turn on in the building across from me. I smiled when I realized which building it was, Dupain – Cheng Bakery. _

_I jumped across and landed swiftly on Marinette's balcony. Her bedroom light was on and I could see her shadow pacing back and forth. I made my way to her window and saw her pacing back in forth, talking to herself. She looked deep in thought of something. I tapped lightly on her window._

"_Ah!" She jumped up from my knock, of course she wasn't expecting company at this hour. I waved shyly at her. _

_She came to the window and opened it for me. "Chat? What are you doing here?"_

"_I was patrolling the city tonight and thought I would visit my favorite civilian." I gave her one of my dazzling smiles. Usually this charmed the hell out of every girl I used it on, but Marinette rolled her eyes. _

"_Well I'm a little busy right now." She looked at her desk that was full of papers and a mannequin body that had on an outfit. She was quiet for a moment, then it looked like an idea popped in her head. "But maybe you can help."_

_She opened her window wider to let me in. I happily jumped in and landed on her pink bed that was full of throw pillows. She climbed down her bed and made her way to her work. I followed._

"_See I have this really important project. Do you know who Jagged Stone is?"_

_I chuckled, "Do I? Of course, his music is awesome."_

"_Well he hired me to make him an outfit to wear for his next concert in London." Marinette showed me the loads of designs on her desk._

"_Woah, that's great!" I said._

"_Yeah, but the problem is I don't think he'll like what I came up with." She crossed her arms and looked over at her work, unsure of it. "Can I have an opinion?"_

"_Sure." I said. I eagerly looked at her designs, this was the first time I had gotten to see her creations. Marinette was usually so shy with me at school, especially with her designs. I guess being a world-famous fashion designer's son intimidated her._

_My eyes widened when I saw what she had come up with. These designs were amazing, almost better then fathers. She had drawn a black velvet crushed shirt with a purple leather jacket with silver beadings from the hem of the jacket to the top of it. The cuffs were designed with silver guitar shaped cuff links. There was a drawing of the back of the jacket that showed Jagged Stone's initials in black Rowen and Royal fonts with a silver outline of the letters._

"_This...this is fantastic! It's perfect, he'll love it." I said. I looked at her and saw a wave of relief wash over her._

"_Really? Well that's good news. I started working on it already." She moved aside to show me the mannequin that was wearing it. _

"_Need a hand?" I asked. She smiled and took my hand to place it on a piece of leather._

"_Yes, actually." Marinette grabbed a few needles and started sewing the peace I was holding._

"_Chat?" _

"_Yes?"_

_Marinette didn't look up when she asked me this, "How old are?"_

"_Hmmm, about your age." I said making sure I held the piece of leather tightly to not mess her up._

"_So, what are you going to do when you grow up?"_

_This question took me by surprise. I never thought of what I would be doing in ten years. I can't be Chat Noir all my life can I? Sooner or later Hawkmoth will be defeated and Paris won't be in danger anymore. I also can't be a model for my father's clothes forever. _

"_I don't know." I said. "What about you? Is fashion design something you're serious about?" _

"_Of course, I've been sketching clothes since third grade." She laughed and I laughed with her at the thought of an excited little Marinette showing her parents her first design. _

"_Well, do you work now?" Marinette asked. Her eyes were focused her sewing of the beads and her fingers moved so quickly I was worried she would prick herself. _

_I wasn't sure if it would be safe to give her an answer to that without revealing my identity. I smiled and said, "Guess."_

"_Hmmm," Marinette hummed as she thought. I looked over and her pink lips curled in a smile, for some reason I almost lost my train of thought while looking at that smile. _

"_Is it a regular job or a fun job?" She asked._

"_It can be fun sometimes."_

"_Does it involve food?" _

"_Afraid not, I'm not the best cook in the world and hardly know my place around a kitchen." I said, which was true. I usually had a chef cook for me, there was really no reason to go inside our kitchen._

"_What about...fashion?" she asked. Marinette grabbed another bead and sewed closer to my arm. I felt the warmth come from her body as our arms touched._

"_...Yes." I answered hesitantly._

"_Are you a fashion model?" Marinette laughed, she sounded like she was only joking, but I couldn't help but get nervous. I thought quickly of our last visit. Did I leave any clues on who I was? How did she find out?_

_Woah, Wait, let's play it cool Agreste._

"_Are you saying I have the smoldering good looks of a model?" I asked before giving her the flashiest super model smolder ever._

_She laughed and dropped her sewing needle. I started laughing with her, Marinette's laugh was oddly contagious. Marinette finally stood up from the angle she was sewing, she picked up her sewing needle and put it back in her small pink box on her desk. "How about we call it a night?"_

"_Alright then." I was about to stand up from where I was kneeling, but was pulled back down. I looked at what was keeping me on the ground. Marinette must have accidently sewn the bottom of my leather glove to the jacket, because here I was on the grown looking like a chic piece of rug in her room. _

"_Oh...oh I'm so sorry." Marinette apologized, but she couldn't help herself from laughing. I didn't care about this embarrassing moment, I just wanted to keep hearing her laugh._

As I made my way to the school front doors, I noticed a pink flyer pinned to the school bulletin board. I took it from the board and read it, **"Night Under the Stars Dance"**. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, though it was gone just a second later. Father would never let me go, if this wasn't an extravagant ball full of models, designers, or investors then it was a waste of time to him. I'd have to stay at home and miss another school dance like every year. I left the school now with jealousy of whoever was allowed to go

* * *

We were finally at home. I rushed into my room and locked the door behind me. I snuck Plagg a piece of cheese in the car so he would feel fully charged by the time we got home. I opened the large window in my room and began to say those magic words.

"Plagg claws o-_KNOCK KNOCK"_

"Adrien we need to meet one of your father's clients in a few minutes. Please look presentable." I heard Nathalie say from behind my locked bedroom door.

"Sorry lover boy. Looks like you'll have to see your girlfriend later." Plagg said, though he was just happy he had a few hours of being a lazy cat instead of transforming me into Chat.

I sighed, so much for seeing Marinette.

* * *

We were seated at one of Paris's most famous and expensive restaurants, _"Le __délicieuse". _Whoever this client was must be very important for father to bring them here. We were seated in a private booth to be kept away from fans and paparazzi as we waited for clients. Nathalie was between me and father, she looked over some documents in her tablet. Father didn't make eye contact with me, instead he looked forward at the empty booth in front of us.

"Adrien," Father finally said, "It is very important that you make the best impression on this family."

"Of course, father."

Finally, two people showed up. An older lady with black hair in a tight bun, black shaded glasses, and held a brown wooden cane in one hand and the younger girl's shoulder with the other. The young girl next to her looked my age. She had short black hair with blue tinting that reminded me of Marinette, a white button up with a white blazer and a short red skirt, her legs were covered with black pantyhose.

They sat down in front of us, neither of them smiled.

"Hello Ms. Tsurugi, how wonderful of you to make time for us today." My father said, he was actually trying to flatter these clients. Usually the clients tried buttering up my father during meetings while he sits there with a cold look on his face. Nathalie looked over at me expectantly.

"Oh, yes it's very nice to meet you both." I said. I looked over at the young girl and smiled nicely. She kept her eyes on me, but kept her lips in a tight line.

"This is my son, Adrien." My father said, "Adrien, this is Tomoe Tsurugi and her daughter Kagami."

Throughout the dinner Kagami kept quiet while our parents talked about money deals and how much Tsurgi was willing to invest to my father's company. My father brought up my accomplishments; my skills on the piano, my fencing medals, my perfect grades, and my modeling career. All while Kagami looked at me with studying eyes. I would look up from my food to look at her, but she would look down.

"Adrien why don't you take Kagami on a walk in the garden near the restaurant." It was supposed to be a suggestion, but of course when it came out of my father's mouth it sounded more like a demand.

"That sounds great." I wiped off any crumbs I might have had around my mouth with the cloth napkin and stood up from the booth. I waited for Kagami to get up before escorting her outside.

The walk to the garden was quiet.

"So, Kagami where are you and your mom visiting from?" I asked, hoping to break this thick wall between us.

"Japan."

I waited for her to tell me more. Instead we were left with an uncomfortable silence. I looked over at her, accidently meeting her eyes, I gave her a nervous laugh and looked back to the street we needed to cross to get to the garden. Kagami was definitely different from the other girls father had me entertain. Usually the other girls were bubbly with personality and clung to my every word. This would be a refreshing change if we were at least able to talk. We arrived at the garden. It was a beautiful small lot with a silver fencing, there were green bushes everywhere with pink roses in them. There was red brick tiling leading to the white stone-built water fountain that had some pink petals in the water from the flowers nearby.

We sat at the fountain, feeling the sprinkles of water on us. It was quiet for a moment us as I tried thinking what she would want to talk about. I looked over at her, it wasn't that she wasn't pretty, Kagami was very pretty. But I couldn't see her as someone who would want to model. So, what was this whole meeting about?

"This is a very lovely garden." Kagami said. She had been so quiet this whole time that I was startled with her talking.

"Y-yeah, it's one of my favorite places to visit in Paris." I said. She looked over at all the flowers that filled this place. Kagami's eyes looked longingly at one of the flowers hanging off a bush, almost as if she wanted to hold it. I looked towards this man with a wooden cart full of flowers, his cart holding a for sale sign. I got up for a moment without Kagami noticing.

"This is for you."

Kagami looked up to see me standing in front of her, holding a pink rose. Kagami let out a quiet gasp, obviously not expecting this. She looked at me then the rose, wondering if it was safe to take it. She hesitantly grabbed the rose, then she looked up at me and for the first time I saw her smile. She really did look lovely right now.

* * *

We came home an hour later. Whatever my father and Tomoe were talking about must have gone smoothly. They came out of the restaurant with satisfied smiles on their faces. My father scheduled another dinner meeting next week.

I took off my white button up shirt and threw it on my bed. I collapsed on my couch and let out a yawn. As much as I eventually enjoyed Kagami's company I always usually felt tired after charming the clients. I still don't know what this whole meeting was about, it couldn't have been about a photoshoot together, hopefully it wasn't another fake relationship for the press. I wouldn't have time for that right now.

"You know for a fancy restaurant they sure did skimp out on the cheese." Plagg complained, upset that there wasn't any cheesy enough plates for him to nibble from. I let out a tired laugh and turned to my window. I found myself wondering what Marinette could be up to right now. It wasn't too late to pay her a little visit. I smiled and looked at Plagg who decided to grow through my DVDs again.

"Oh Plagg..."

**Adrien's and Kagami's relationship is a little awkward right now because I haven't decided what I want to happen to them yet and how I want to write Kagami yet. I've had mixed ideas. I was going to put in two Marichat scenes in this chapter, but it was running a little long and I think it'll be worth the wait with what I have planned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**From here and till the end of the story I will be using 3****rd**** person point of view. I feel like this will be a better way to write the story so I can include Marinette's emotions and thoughts also. I started the story off with Adrien's point of view only, but I feel like it's restricting me a little. **

**I had the first half of the chapter done, but I have been procrastinating for a while now. But I should be able to write more with Spring Break extended at the moment. **

Chat Noir jumped off th**e** Dupain – Cheng Bakery roof and landed quietly on Marinette's balcony. He looked around at the striped lawn chairs and potted plants that gave the balcony a cozy feeling. Chat smiled as he walked to the window that he usually used to get in, but stopped when he saw what Marinette was doing. Down in her room, she was twirling in a dancing style, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Chat's smile widened and he couldn't help, but kneel down and watch her go on with her imaginary dance partner. Marinette almost would have looked elegant if she wasn't in her pink oversized shirt and black sweat pants, her hair was obviously wet and messy from a shower.

Chat looked down and noticed the window was unlocked. He opened the window and made his way in, hoping to surprise her. Marinette was too far into her own fantasy to notice Chat jump on her bed with his legs dangling down from the edge.

"May I have the next dance?" Chat asked, a wide grin upon his face.

Marinette turned around quickly, obviously startled. With her cheeks burning up to a dark shade of pink she said, "Chat when did you get here!"

"I just wanted to drop in to see how you were doing tonight. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your dance partner." Chat climbed down her bed and walked closer to her. Marinette folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I should really start locking that window."

"And leave your favorite cat out in the cold? Princess that hurts." Chat put his hand over his heart dramatically. Marinette laughed at the bad acting Chat displayed.

"What were you doing anyways?" He asked. He looked at her computer and then noticed the slow classical song playing in the background.

Marinette looked down embarrassed, her hair covered her face as she told him, "I'm just...this is so embarrassing...I was practicing."

"Your dancing? For what?"

"There's this school dance next month and...never mind." She turned around to avoid the question, but Chat held onto her hand. "You can tell me," He said, "I won't laugh."

She looked down at their hands that were intertwined, Marinette felt her heart speed up when she felt a slight squeeze from Chat. She looked up at the leather clad superhero, unaware how much he truly cared for her.

Marinette bit her bottom lip before finally scraping up enough courage to talk. "There's this school dance, **"Night Under the Stars Dance"**, and I was practicing my dancing because...well there's this boy that I really hope to see there."

Chat Noir's black cat ears perked up, "The boy you told me about?"

"Yes."

"Well you're in luck," Chat Noir leaned against her computer desk and twirled the end of his tail, "You happen to be speaking to a fantastic dancer."

Marinette giggled, "_You're_ a fantastic dancer?"

"Watch and learn princess." Chat clicked on the next suggested video on Marinette's computer. He was pleasantly surprised when soft piano music started playing. He grabbed Marinette's hands, he placed on of her hands on his shoulder and held the other in one of his hands, while his other hand rested gently on her waist. They swayed side to side slowly, while Chat Noir quietly enjoyed the piano music playing the romantic melody.

He surprised Marinette by spinning her gently and capturing her back in his arms. Marinette looked up at Chat who smiled down at her. The two stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. Till Marinette rested her head on Chat's chest. Chat rested his head near the Marinette's and closed his eyes. For the first time he felt safe with another person for what felt like the longest time. He couldn't help but think of his mother at the moment.

_Adrien tumbled down on his hands, he looked up at his mother who laughed at her child's clumsiness. He smiled and laughed with his mother before getting back up and running to her. At the time Adrien was only three years old and still had the balance of a baby deer._

_Emilie held Adrien in her arms and the young boy squealed with his mother's playfulness. _

"_You silly child." said Emilie. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Mommy music!" Adrien pointed at the two large white doors that led to his father's office. His father was working on a new winter line for his next fashion show. He must have been having a hard time thinking of a new design, because he had piano music playing to help him feel inspired. The music was loud enough for Adrien to hear and get excited. He grabbed his mother's hands and tried to lead the young woman in a dance._

_Emilie held her son's small hands and picked him up to place him on her feet. She led the boy with her feet while the two laughed at the awkward and clumsy dance they were in. Adrien looked up at his mother, smiling at the only source of love he had in his home._

"Chat? Chat?"

Chat opened his eyes, interrupted from his thoughts. He looked at Marinette who was already pulling apart from him.

"The music already stopped." Marinette closed the website before it could play another song.

"O-oh did it?" Chat said. He smiled shyly at her. "I must have been having too much fun."

"Well don't get too comfortable. It's getting late." Marinette yawned, sleep suddenly catching up to her.

Chat smiled as he gazed on the young girl, her hair was drying up and curling at the tips, her eyes droopy from the late time, and she let out another yawn from her pink lips.

Chat couldn't help but grab the strands of hairs sticking out from the rest of her hair and putting them gently behind her ear. He looked at Marinette, her eyelids drooping down already. "How about we finish our dance lessons tomorrow?"

"Mhm.." Marinette answered. She could barely keep her eyes open now.

Chat Noir chuckled, he held her carefully and helped her up to her bed. He laid her on her pink comforter and searched for another blanket. He found a white soft throw blanket folded in the corner of her bed. He grabbed the blanket and covered Marinette in it to keep her warm throughout the night.

Marinette stirred in her sleep till she fell in a comfortable position, her hands holding on to the tips of her pillow. Chat Noir couldn't find the strength in him to leave yet, looking at Marinette sleep peacefully left him feeling warm inside, a strange feeling he wasn't familiar with, but he for some reason liked.

Chat Noir finally opened the window and climbed out. He jumped off the balcony and on top of a different roof till he found his own home.

Adrien laid in bed that night without a hint of sleep. He found it harder to sleep now for a couple of days. There was too much on his mind, Master Fu, Hawkmoth, Marinette. It left him feeling confused with what to do about all these feelings. He looked over at Plagg who slept by his head on a pillow, kwami, his best friend. Usually in his own strange way Plagg would give Adrien advice whenever he had a problem. Lately Plagg wasn't able to do that. Plagg knew this time Adrien would have to think for himself.

Adrien closed his eyes, hoping sleep would just come to him. Whatever he had to do about his problems he would have to do fast, or else Adrien might never get an ounce of sleep again.

**This chapter is very very short, I know. But I need to decide what I want to happen next and I should be writing the next chapter by Friday. Trust me, I'll have lots of free time right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You just want to see your girlfriend again." Plagg said, his small furry head sticking out of Adrien's jacket pocket.

"Would you stop calling her that. I told you before, Marinette is just a friend." Adrien said. Adrien managed to talk his driver into letting him sneak out of fencing practice and instead let him help his friends with decorations for the dance. It was a cruel and unusual punishment Adrien was doing to himself, helping build a beautiful dance he knew he wouldn't be able to go to.

"Yeah, sure, look kid I've been around for thousands of years and that dance last night looked more than friendly." Plagg tucked himself away in the jacket pocket once Adrien opened the gym doors.

All his friends were there already, picking out which lights would dazzle better, what food to order, and of course Nino was already making a playlist of songs.

"Hey Adrien over here!" Nino waved his friend over to him.

Adrien walked over to Nino who was holding out his headphones, he wanted to show Adrien what songs he had lined up for the dance. Adrien put on the headphones and bopped his head to the beat of the funky song Nino picked. As he listened to the song his eyes searched around the room to find a certain Bluenette.

He finally spotted Marinette with Rose and Alya, the girls were going over the plans for the dance decorations. Rose was in charge of the dance committee, she hoped to make this the most romantic dance this school year. Adrien watched Marinette as she laughed with the girls, her cheeks rosy pink and her eyes bright as she listened to Rose go over what else she had planned.

"Uh dude."

"Huh?" Adrien looked at Nino.

"The song? What do you think of it?"

"O-oh yeah, it's great." Adrien handed Nino back the headphones and laughed nervously. He hoped Nino didn't catch him looking at Marinette.

"Adrien can you tell Kim we can't have a mechanical bull in the middle of gym." Alix complained.

"And Why not? That should make this party wild." Kim huffed; his arms crossed.

"And just how are we supposed to dance? Rose wants everyone to have room to dance genius." Alix rolled her eyes and the two began to bicker.

"Woah, calm down you two!" Adrien hurried to his friends to settle their argument.

Marinette looked over; she bit her lip to stop the smile that was sneaking upon her face. She couldn't help, but admire the way Adrien took control to stop their friends from fighting. She let a sigh slip out as she watched Adrien, not noticing Nino and Alya whispering behind her.

"Are you sure he was staring?" Alya whispered to Nino, now looking at Adrien.

"Positive." Nino nodded his head.

"Psst...psst." Alya got a hold of Rose's attention. "Come here, I have a plan."

Luckily Marinette was far into her own little Adrien filled world to notice her friends plotting in the background.

Adrien had finally settled his friends' conflict, explaining to Kim that a mechanical bull was most definitely not in Rose's romantic vision. Alix and Kim left to help plan what other decorations they can bring to the dance with Mylene and Ivan. Adrien looked over to Marinette and smiled, the shy girl smiling back and giving a weak wave.

Adrien was about to walk over to her when Alya grabbed Marinette's hand, "Hey girl, we need Adrien and you to help us with something important." Alya said as she dragged her poor and unsuspecting friend to Adrien.

Alya pushed the two together closely, not caring if she was being subtle. "Can you two stay like that for just a minute?" Alya signaled Rose who was at the light switches, with Alya's signal the blonde girl switched off the lights in the gym.

Suddenly there was a single spotlight on Adrien and Marinette. Adrien gasped and looked around to see Nino was behind a machine that controlled the lights they had set up on the ceiling the other day. "Uh, what's going on?"

"We need to check if the lights can follow the king and queen of the dance." Alya said.

"King and queen?" Marinette asked, nervous of what her best friend had in mind.

"Of course, we're going to crown a couple at the dance king and queen and give them a spotlight dance." Rose said, "A romantic and slow dance. Oh, it's going to be adorable!" Rose squealed in delight just thinking of it.

"We need you both to dance so we can check how fast the spotlight dance can follow you two." Alya hurried off to start the music before Marinette could protest.

Suddenly a slow instrumental song started to play. The two of them were unsure what to do now, Adrien looked at Marinette and gave her a nervous smile. Marinette couldn't make herself do anything but look down at her feet.

"_Well it's not like we haven't dance before..." _Adrien thought. He gave Marinette a gentleman like bow before sticking his hand out for her to grab. Marinette was struck with sudden bashfulness. She slowly lifted her hand to grab Adrien's, her face only turned a darker shade of pink when Adrien immediately took charge of the dance. He looked down at Marinette and smiled at her wide blue eyes and her mouth parted slightly, obviously still in a daze from the romantic setting.

Marinette remembered her dance lessons from Chat Noir the night before. She straightened up and put her hands on Adrien the same way she held Chat Noir, she wanted to make a good impression.

Adrien let out a soft laugh as he noticed the stiff and focused way Marinette held herself. The spotlight followed them as they moved to the sound of the music, the light was obviously working perfectly and Adrien began to question the way Alya was determined to test it out. Though he was too busy looking at Marinette to notice the way their friends were looking at them. Each of their friends stopped what they were doing to look at the couple dancing to the lovely melody that was playing, each hoping this would spark some sort of romance between them.

Adrien leaned close to Marinette's ear and softly whispered, "Relax."

Marinette felt her cheeks go hot when she felt Adrien's warm breath travel against her neck. She looked at him. He was smiling at her, hoping to calm her nerves.

"O-okay." Marinette mumbled.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and pulled them around his neck, keeping his hands just above her waist. He could almost hear Plagg questioning him later that night._ "Is this really how just two friends dance?" _And of course Adrien would answer yes.

"_But is this really how friends dance together?" _Adrien found himself questioning it also at the moment. He certainly wasn't dancing this way with her last night.

"_But she didn't have a spot light on her last night." _Adrien thought. And the way the spot light hit her really made her blue eyes sparkle. Adrien twirled her, gracefully catching her back into his arms.

"_Nope. Wait, hold on there, this is Marinette." _He thought. _"she's nothing more than a good friend."_

He found himself holding her closer when he noticed the song was close to ending. Suddenly he felt disappointed about this. Adrien didn't to want to stop dancing with her. He held her waist firmly as he lowered her down into a dip. Marinette held onto him, afraid of being dropped. She looked into Adrien's eyes and her worries, fears, self-doubt were now far away.

Adrien's eyes traveled down to Marinette's pink, soft lips. "_Definitely, surely just a friend." _He thought. But as the song hit it's last keys he found himself slowly leaning closer to her face, now he doubted any thoughts he had as Marinette as just a friend. He felt the warmth from her breath so close he thought the last inch between them would never close.

"_Definitely, truly, obviously, just a..." _

"What is going on here?" a loud shrieking voice said.

The lights switched were turn back on by Sabrina with Chloe by her side.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng what do you think you're doing?" Chloe marched over to her with furry in her eyes.

Adrien quickly brought Marinette back up from the dip and stood between the two girls. He held a hand out to Chloe to stop whatever other remarks she had ready.

"We were just helping with the spot lights. Alya needed to know if it wasn't too old to move for the dance." Adrien said. His cheeks were cooling down from the dance he had with Marinette. He thought of what almost happened between them. He couldn't come up with a logical explanation to it, even he was still confused by it. Perhaps it was the diming of the light or the intimate song that was playing or the way Adrien was holding onto Marinette. Whatever it was definitely scrambled how he thought of Marinette.

"Yeah, we were doing just fine till you came here." Alya glared at Chloe, upset that her plan for her best friends happily ever after was ruined.

"What are you even doing here? You didn't sign up for the dance committee." Alix said, her distasted for Chloe dripping of that sentence.

"Well when I heard that Rose was in charge of the committee, I knew that I had to come right away." Chloe pointed at Sabrina who carried a box of gold and black decorations.

"Chloe, Rose is perfectly capable of running the dance committee without your help." Marinette walked over and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. Marinette shredded any bit of shyness around Chloe, especially if it involved her friends.

Chloe sneered, "With her tacky taste in decertations? I don't think so."

"Chloe," Adrien involved himself in this too. "That's not nice. Rose has wonderful taste and she'll make the dance look beautiful." He placed his hands on his hips, looking disappointed in his childhood friend's rudeness.

Chloe gasped, it amazed Adrien that Chloe still didn't accept that these were his friends. Every one of them were important to him and as much as he still cared for Chloe, he wouldn't tolerate her mean-spirited ways with his other friends.

"If you want to help with the decorating then you're more than welcomed." Adrien said. Rose nodded in delight, her excitement to find the good in Chloe showing.

"But, if you're going to try to take over Rose's job then you should leave." Marinette stood up to Chloe with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

Chloe huffed and stuck her nose up in the air in a snobby fashion. "I'm far too busy with more important things to waste my time here anyways." And with that she strutted off, snapping her fingers to signal Sabrina that they were leaving.

"Good riddance." Alya mumbled. She looked at Adrien and Marinette who were comforting Rose.

"_So close..."_

**I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible! I already have it planned to continue the investigation with Hawkmoth and hopefully some more Marichat and Adrienette. **

**How did you all like the Adrienette chapter? Too much? Not enough? I'm still not very good at writing romance scenes so hopefully I've gotten better. **

**I've also come up with two new Miraculous stories that I'm tempted to start already. So maybe a new story will come up also.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien tightened his grip on his fencing sword as he lunged for the imaginary target, he kept his stance strong. He poked the air more, imagining Hawkmoth there as his opponent. He sighed and took off his mask when he grew tired of stabbing the innocent air.

"This is ridiculous. I should be at practice right now, with actual people." Adrien said. He threw his mask on the floor in frustration.

"Your father might finally be trying to lock you up for good." Plagg said. The little kwami flew in the discarded mask, making it float in the air. Till growing bored and resorted to going through the books on the shelves instead.

Adrien let out another annoyed sigh, thinking his kwami might be right. Adrien's father had forbidden him to go to his fencing practice that afternoon, saying that they had much more important plans. But Adrien was kept in their personal home library while his father was nowhere to be seen.

Adrien looked outside the tall window next to a dark wooden bookcase. He looked down at the other citizens in Paris who were enjoying the warm weather. Adrien couldn't help but feel jealous of all of them. They had the freedom to feel the warm air against their faces while Adrien was kept in this cold mansion alone. Adrien kept looking outside and soon spotted someone who made his chest tighten. Down there with the other people was Marinette. She sped away on her pink and black bike, with a brown bag in the small basket that had the Dupain-Cheng Bakery logo. Marinette waved to her friends that she passed as she hurried to deliver the baked goods ordered by a customer.

Adrien sighed as he watched her figure fade away to a different street. His mind wandered to the night before.

_Chat Noir looked at Marinette who hummed happily as she doodled a design at her desk. She had a goofy smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. Chat smiled; he couldn't help but admire her when she looked so happy. _

_Before he could stop himself he asked, "Has anyone told you how adorable you are?"_

_Marinette stopped doodling, her thoughts stopped after hearing this. "Didn't I tell you your flirting won't work?" Marinette looked at Chat, pointing her pencil at him. "I don't fall for men in tight leather suits." _

_Chat laughed and got up from the chair near the desk. "Isn't that every girls fantasy though? A bad boy in leather?" _

_Marinette shook her face with an amused smile. "Not at all. I like my guys gentlemen like and polite." _

"_You have a type?"_

_Marinette let out a small gasp in embarrassment. "W-what? No!...Well kind of." Marinette twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "The boy I told you about at school is exactly like that." _

_Chat felt his smile fade away. He looked over at her drawings, trying to hide his disappointment. Why would he be disappointed? He made it very clear to Plagg and his friends that Marinette was nothing more than a friend. But He had a hard time shaking off these strange feelings he felt after their dance. Chat didn't know why he felt sad when the song ended or that they couldn't finish their kiss. Or why he even leaned in for a kiss. It was all so confusing. But he knew that he had to see Marinette right away that night. _

"_Chat?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_How...how do I know when a boy likes me back?" Marinette looked down embarrassed. _

_Chat Noir felt his cheeks warm up. Why would she ask that? Was she aware that Chat Noir was acting strange that evening? _

"_Well usually guys will put themselves out there." Chat said. He looked at Marinette, moving closer to her. "And they might pay a little more attention to you when you two are with friends."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why do you ask?" _

"_I don't know if they boy I have feelings for would feel the same way." _

"_Of course he will." Chat tilted Marinette's chin to have her look at him. She was sitting on the desk chair, looking at him with doubt in her eyes. _

"_But I'm just plain old Marinette."_

"_No, you're beautiful, talented, and..and" Chat Noir could feel the dark shade of pink fill up his face, feeling embarrassed from practically pouring his heart out to his friend. "And absolutely purrfect m'lady." Chat laughed nervously, hoping to brush this off as a friendly compliment._

_Marinette scrunched her nose up in fake disgust, "Oh Chat, you and your puns." But she laughed afterward. As much as Marinette acted annoyed, she secretly enjoyed Chat Noir's cheesy puns. She got up and picked up her drawings on her desk to neatly put them in her pink folder full of other drawings. _

_Chat looked at her, her pigtails were becoming loose from the long day. Chat took this time to secretly observe her, observe the little things that he's never noticed, like the way her eyes shined a deep blue that was absolutely mesmerizing, or the way her hair framed her face nicely especially the few times he got to see her hair down. _

"_Chat what are you looking at?" Marinette asked and it burst Chat Noir out of his private thoughts._

"_Uh, I was just wondering if there were any left over pastries downstairs." Chat lied, suddenly embarrassed for being caught staring. _

_Marinette rolled her eyes, "This is what happens when I start feeding stray cats. I'll go check." _

"Why are you just standing there?"

"Ah!" Adrien jumped up and turned around to see Kagami standing there.

Kagami smiled in response to Adrien's startled look. "I apologize, I didn't know how easily frightened you were."

"Huh,oh hey." Adrien waved, not sure how long she had been there or how long he had dazed out about Marinette. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Our parents are having another meeting in your father's study." Kagami shrugged, "So they told me to go find you until they finished." Kagami walked around the room they were in, taking a look around the Agreste decorated library. She obviously loosened up from their last meeting.

"I hope I didn't disturb your practice." Kagami said.

"Huh?" Adrien looked down at the fencing sword in his hand. "Oh no not at all."

"Are you as good as your father said?"

"Well, I don't want to brag but I'm one of the best on the team." Adrien twirled around the sword, taking in the pride he felt about his fencing.

"Really? Show me." Kagami said, she looked at another sword pointing out of Adrien's fencing bag. She grabbed it and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

Adrien looked reluctant, "I don't know, I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself, give me your best."

Adrien still wasn't sure, but found it hard to turn down a fencing challenge. He held up his sword and took the same position Kagami was in. He lunged for her, but nearly tripped over his own feet when she swiftly dodged him. Kagami took her turn to try to jab him, but was also surprised when Adrien managed to dodge it. After this the two were in their own world. Completely unaware of the damage they might cause around the delicate decorations around the room.

Adrien had never experienced such a challenging and bold opponent. He had to think one step ahead of her to dodge every jab coming to him. He had to admit he was very impressed with how well Kagami was doing. Usually his opponents were either fans that didn't want to hurt him or they were eager to push Adrien off his pedestal, but were just too clumsy to do it.

Adrien was having a hard time thinking of new ways to outsmart Kagami and before he knew it, he was on the ground with Kagami pointing her sword at his chest. He was out of breath, sweaty, and felt his heart racing. That was the most fun he had that day.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could let out as he looked up and Kagami, the light of the room shined on her blue and black hair, a flicker of victory in her eyes as she looked down on him.

"Adrien. Kagami." Nathalie broke the two teenagers apart from their fencing challenge. "Your parents would like to see you two now."

Adrien scrambled to his feet. He looked at Kagami who now showed how out of breath she was too. Nathalie turned away and walked away, expecting the two to follow.

"Uh, you were really good. I didn't know you fenced also." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm good at many things Adrien." Kagami said and with a wink she followed Nathalie.

Adrien felt his face go red as he watched Kagami walk away, then followed as well.

* * *

Adrien looked up at a modest and colorful boat house in front of him. He looked back down at the directions Nino sent him. "Yeah, this has to be it." He said to Plagg.

Adrien's father must have been in a good mood that morning, because he allowed Adrien to see his friends while they had their first band practice. The band consisted of Rose, Juleka, Irvin, and Juleka's older brother. They decided to name it Kitty Section, probably Rose's idea. Adrien walked up to the door and was about to knock when it swung open, there stood Rose.

"Adrien! Oh I'm so happy you could come. Everyone is here, come on!" Rose grabbed Adrien's arm before he could say anything and hurried him over to the edge of the boat where everyone was.

Adrien looked around to see Alya and Nino talking to Juleka about the band's music genre, Rose and Irvin showing Mylene their first song they wrote, and Marinette who was too preoccupied with a tall boy with blue hair and a guitar to even notice Adrien.

Adrien pulled Nino over and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Who is Marinette talking to?"

"Oh dude you haven't met Juleka's brother yet have you? Come on, you'll like him."

They walked over to the two bluenettes who were still deep in their conversation. Marinette giggled at something funny the boy said and Adrien felt a bit of jealousy because of that.

"Luka this is Adrien." Nino put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Luka held out a hand for Adrien, who took it for a handshake.

Adrien looked at Luka, he was the typical looking guitar guy, colorful hair, black nail polish, and a band shirt. Adrien bit his tongue to stop the odd jealousy he felt and gave Luka a smile. "Hey it's nice to meet you."

Before Adrien could say hi to Marinette, Rose called everyone's attention to the center of the floor where the instruments were set up. While the bandmates got ready to perform for their friends, Adrien found a spot on the floor next to Marinette. He looked over at her and smiled. Marinette smiled back but turned away quickly, blushing. The band sounded great and Adrien had to admit that Luka was a great at the guitar.

The first song ended and everyone clapped. "Thanks everyone." Rose said cheerfully. "We wanted to play this one other song too, but it would sound much better if we had someone who played piano."

"Adrien can play piano!" Marinette raised Adrien's hand up excitedly.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Adrien asked nervously. Now all their friends were looking at them.

"Adrien you're really great on the piano." Marinette said. "I-I just thought that um..."

"She's right, you rock on the piano man." Nino said. "Go play with them."

Adrien looked over to the band who looked hopeful at him, finally he noticed the keyboard next to Luka. He looked over at Marinette, remembering how she must have been impressed by Luka up there playing with everyone.

"Okay," Adrien stood up, "I'll try to keep up with all of you."

Adrien took off his white button up shirt and laid it next to Marinette. It was an extra sunny day and Adrien was starting to feel a bead of sweat run down his forehead. He walked up to the keyboard with only his usual black shirt on. Once he looked over the keyboard and became acquainted with every key and button on it the band began their second song.

Marinette looked in awe at Adrien, seeing him do something that he enjoyed and is very passionate about was a treat for her. She kept her eyes on him dreamingly. This didn't go unnoticed by Adrien who had been sneaking looks to Marinette every few seconds during the song. He looked up at her one more time, only this time she was whispering about something to Alya and the two girls laughed.

Soon the song was over and everyone cheered. Adrien had so much fun that he played a few more songs with the band. Though his fun had to come to an end sometime, Nathalie called an hour later to tell him it was time to come home. He said goodbye to his friends and Luka. Luka even invited Adrien to play with them again next week.

* * *

Adrien laid on his bed, tired out from his afternoon. Plagg flew up from his shirt pocket to go look for his cheese stash. Once he found it the little kwami devoured almost every cheese in the hiding spot.

"I take it you had fun?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah, that was awesome. I didn't know I could enjoy playing something other than classical." Adrien sat up from his bed to talk to his kwami.

"Your girlfriend looked like she was enjoying it too." Plagg said before taking one last bite of his cheese. He was finally satisfied and flew to find a good spot to nap.

"Plagg, not this again. Marinette is just a really good friend." Adrien said, though he had been thinking that maybe that wasn't true lately.

"Oh? So you wouldn't want to hear what she really thinks of Luka." Plagg teased his human.

"...how would you know?" Adrien asked. He didn't want Plagg to know that he _really _did want to know.

"I was still in your jacket pocket when you left it next to Marinette and Alya. I heard everything they were saying, especially what Marinette said about you." Plagg found a cozy spot in the laundry basket with the soft clothes. He burrowed in the clothes till he felt comfortable enough to lay down.

…...

…...

…...

"Plagg I want to know!"

...

"Plagg?" Adrien looked over to his kwami to find him sleeping already.

"Ugh!"

**This chapter was going to have one more scene with Hawkmoth but there was something else I wanted to try writing also. So I'll have to save that for next chapter. But so far I'm enjoying writing about Adrien's crush growing more and more with each visit. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chat jumped down the sewers quietly and landed on the wet ground. The strong musk hit his nose and he cursed his strong sense of smell his magical suit gave him. He walked toward what he thought would be Hawkmoth's hiding. Chat had searched through the sewers all weekend, the underground sewers in Paris were much larger than he thought. He mapped out every tunnel and marked off every spot that Hawkmoth wasn't at. This was his last tunnel to search. He walked deeper in till he saw a faint purple light glowing. Chat crouched down and crawled so he wouldn't be seen. He managed to get close enough to finally see Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth was standing in the middle of all his akumas. He carried a basket with him in his hands that, to Chat's surprise, held more akumas. "What are you planning?" Chat whispered to himself.

Hawkmoth threw the akumas in the basket into the large group of butterflies around him. He dropped the basket on the damp dirty ground. "Now my little akumas, let's see how powerful we can be."

Hawkmoth summoned his butterflies around him. He lifted his arms and watched as the akumas started to latch onto him, the butterflies coated onto him like a suit. Chat watched in horror but snapped himself out of it. He fiddled with his belt till he felt his staff. He grabbed the black stick and held it in front of him, activating a camera. He needed to record this, he needed to show Master Fu this, Chat knew whatever was happening was bad.

Once all the akumas covered Hawkmoth head to toe, the purple light grew brighter, Chat had to shield his eyes. Suddenly Hawkmoth grew, he grew larger till he reached the top of the sewer. Chat almost dropped his baton; he knew he would need help defeating Hawkmoth at that size. He didn't wait to see what else Hakmoth had planned, Chat backed away from the tunnel till he knew he was safe. He stood up and tried keeping calm as he exited the sewers. He knew that Hawkmoth could feel fear and he didn't want to attract him outside the sewers. Especially when he was so unprepared.

"I have to show Master Fu." Chat ran into a nearby alley way and climbed up the building. He jumped on top of each building till he found Master Fu's apartment. Chat jumped down in the back of the apartment building. He was sure no one was nearby and detransformed.

"I don't know what Hawkmoth is planning but we need to think fast." Plagg said, Adrien could hear the worry in his voice, something that was rare for the spunky kwami.

"Let's go show him the video." Adrien started walking towards the front of the building, Plagg hurried to tuck himself inside Adrien's shirt.

Once inside Master Fu's home Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir to show him the video. Chat looked at Master Fu and saw that he looked just as worried as Chat felt. Chat put his baton back on his belt when the video finished. He watched Master Fu pace back and forth in silence. This just made Chat feel worse, usually when there was a problem with Hawkmoth Master Fu had an answer right away.

"Master?" Chat Noir called softly. He knew this had to be something Master Fu had never seen before.

Master Fu turned to face Chat, "Have you picked a Ladybug?"

"Uh…" Chat looked down. He knew Master Fu had given him enough time to pick a partner, but Chat had been trying to avoid it, to push back the serious decision.

"Chat Noir we need a Ladybug more than ever now. You must make a choice." Master Fu said sternly. He walked closer to Chat Noir.

"I know! I know!" Chat put his hands up to stop Master Fu from lecturing him more. "I'm…I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't have shouted." Chat looked at the elderly man, feeling guilty for not listening to the guardian of the Miraculous's.

Master Fu sighed, "I understand this is a hard decision to make, especially at this age. You must be thinking of dances and innocent relationships. But you're not an ordinary teenager, you're the hero of Paris."

Chat fell to his knees; he knew that he held such a big responsibility when he accepted the miraculous. But till now all he did was play petty fights, play superhero in cat ears, that all this was to him. Perhaps he wasn't meant for this life? Chat balled his hands into tight fists. No, he needed this life, he wouldn't give up this small pinch of freedom.

"Chat," Master Fu knelt to become eye level with the superhero. "You will know who to pick by remembering this; the Ladybug you pick must be someone you can trust, someone you can feel connected to, a strong bond that you feel."

Chat Noir thought of Marinette suddenly, how much closer he felt with her these past few weeks. He thought of how much their friendship had blossomed and how maybe deep down he might want more.

"Someone who you know will be able to fight by your side." Master Fu continued.

Now Chat thought of Kagami, how she amazed him with her fencing skills. As much as Chat Noir felt close to Marinette, he knew Kagami could take care of herself during a fight. Chat Noir looked at Master Fu who finally finished giving his advice.

"Thank you, Master Fu." Chat looked up at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the time. It was almost eight. "I have to go now, but I promise I will choose a Ladybug."

Chat Noir stood up and detransformed. Adrien closed the apartment door quietly before hurrying off to the back of the building. Chat Noir was still giving Marinette dance lessons these past couple of nights. It was something he looked forward to every night. Adrien's heart raced as he remembered the way Marinette clung on to him, the subtle scent of strawberries coming from her hair that made him want to feel the blue and black locks of hair, Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir the minute he was in a safe place outside.

* * *

Chat Noir finally found the bakery. He jumped onto the balcony and tapped on the small window. The window opened a second later. Chat crawled inside and landed on the soft mattress. Marinette already climbed down the bed and began to find music to dance to, piano music specifically.

"Ready for another lesson purrincess?" Chat slid down the ladder swiftly.

"Uh huh." Marinette pressed play on the video and the piano music began to play. But the usually cheerful girl stood in front of him with her shoulder slumped and her smile gone.

Chat paused the music and looked down at Marinette. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What? I'm fine Chat." Marinette didn't sound very convincing though and Chat Noir spent enough time with her to know when something was bothering her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and used the other hand to gently lift her chin, so she was looking at him. "Please tell me princess."

"Chat…what if this is all for nothing? What if Ad-I mean the boy I love just turns me down." Marinette's voice cracked while finishing the sentence. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that pain."

Chat Noir looked at Marinette, taking in every detail of the girl. It blew his mind that anyone would even have the strength to turn his lady down. This was the sweetest, most talented, and most clever girl he ever met. How anyone wouldn't want to sweep her off her feet was crazy to him.

"How about a change of scenery?" Chat asked.

"Huh?" Marinette looked confused.

Chat took her hand and walked her to her bed, "Let's get out of here. I want to show you something."

"But my parents. What if they know I'm gone?" Marinette looked down at her bedroom door.

"I promise we'll be safe. You can trust me." Chat squeezed her hand gently. Marinette looked at Chat Noir, the same person who had been visiting her almost every night. The same person who she had shared deep intimate conversations with, the person she had been holding every night.

"Okay." Marinette nodded her head, knowing she could trust her feline friend.

The two climbed out of the small window. Marinette looked down her balcony, the low ground suddenly made her nervous all over again. She hated heights and this was something she wouldn't be able to climb down. "Uh, Chat how are we going to leave exactly?"

Chat gave her a mischievous grin, "That's the fun part."

Chat Noir held on to Marinette's waist, making her feel flustered. He told her to hold on to him tight and not to look down till she was ready. Marinette held on to him with all her might and kept her eyes closed. She felt her feet leave the ground and this made her hide her face closer to Chat's chest. Chat Noir had to keep himself from looking down at Marinette, afraid of being too distracted, but he felt his heart beat faster than ever before. He tried to keep the ride for Marinette smooth, avoiding any dangerous spots to land on.

Marinette felt her heart racing, when she realized how tight she was holding on to Chat her face turned red. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Chat, once she did that her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes widened. The superhero had never looked more dashing then he did now under the moonlight. She finally looked around her and noticed how far they were from the bakery. Marinette looked down to see the buildings they were hopping on. She felt the gush of air hit them, making her shiver and snuggle Chat for warmth. Chat had to keep his legs from feeling like jelly to get them to the Eiffel tower safely.

Once they finally made it to the tower he set Marinette down slowly. Marinette looked around; she had been to the Eiffel tower dozens of times but this time felt different. It felt like an entirely new experience.

"That was amazing." Marinette looked at Chat.

"I didn't scare you too much did I?" Chat Noir asked worried.

"I was a little nervous, but I know I'm safe in your arms." Marinette said, she blushed immediately after this. "Uh I mean…well….you know what I mean right?"

"Y-yeah." Chat felt a smile tug on his lips.

The two found a safe spot to dance, with a great view of the moon and city. Chat opened his baton and played a song.

"That thing plays music too?" Marinette asked puzzled.

"Yeah, this stick comes with almost everything." Chat tucked his baton back on his belt.

"What doesn't it come with?" Marinette asked.

"An unlimited talk and text plan." Chat said teasingly. Marinette rolled her eyes.

The two got in position for their dance. The music swayed them gently, it was one of Marinette's favorite songs to dance to. It was a love melody, it was slow and always reminded her of Adrien. She brought herself closer to Chat, still chilly from the night. Chat felt her shiver and wrapped his arms around her. They moved slower to the song, enjoying each other's presence. Chat touched the tips of her hair that was let loose that night, it was his favorite way to see her hair and he made that very clear during his last visit. He hoped she let her hair down for him that night.

The song ended, but the two stayed in each other's arms a few minutes longer. Soon they sat down to enjoy the night sky. Chat kept Marinette warm in his arms. His suit kept him warm enough since, of course, it was magic. He offered to take her home, but she insisted on staying a little longer.

"You've really improved m'lady." Chat said. He remembered the first few times they had danced. Marinette had a hard time following him without stepping on his toes or loosing her balance. She also loosened up, not dancing in a stiff style like the first time.

"Well, I have a great teacher." Marinette looked at Chat and smiled.

"Princess?"

"Yes Chat?"

Chat hid his face in her bluenette hair, feeling bashful now. He held her a little closer and he hoped Marinette thought he was just trying to keep her warm. He finally found the words he wanted to say.

"If the boy at school doesn't want to take you to the dance, I would be happy to take you." Chat said softy. He heard Marinette laugh softly and he felt embarrassed for ever bringing it up.

"I know you would Chat." Marinette held his hand. "But I'm sure a superhero has more important things to do then go to a school dance."

The two sat there in silence a few minutes more. Chat felt comfortable in the position they were in, with him sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her, Marinette snuggled closer to his chest. She warmed up a while ago, but now was too comfortable to move.

"I don't think I ever had a date for a school dance." Marinette said.

"Really?" Chat looked surprised.

"Well I'm always to busy helping the dance committee. And before I know it every boy already has a date." Marinette said. "But I always pictured it to be perfect. I imagine the boy meeting my parents while waiting for me to come downstairs, and when I do come downstairs, I would try to make a grand entrance. Though it would probably end with me tripping over my dress."

Chat laughed, that was something almost unavoidable for Marinette, always tripping over her own feet.

"Then we get to the dance and dance to every song, even the bad ones. We talk and laugh with our friends while taking pictures. And before the dance is over we dance to one last slow song, while he's holding me with all the twinkling lights that's when we know the moment is right and we…we…" Marinette bit her lip, she was too shy to finish the rest.

"Kiss?" Chat asked. He had imagined himself to be that guy in Marinette's fantasy.

"Yes." Marinette said quietly. "I wouldn't even know what to do."

"You've never kissed anyone?" Chat asked, "But what about all those boys at school who had a crush on you? You've never dated any of them?"

"How do you know there were boys who liked me?" Marinette looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh-Ah-Well…" Chat panicked. Had he let his secret out? "I just assume that there are some boys who like you. You're an amazing girl Marinette."

Marinette turned away. "Thank you." She didn't know why Chat made her feel so special. "But no, I've never went out with any of them. Or even kissed a boy."

Chat felt butterflies in his stomach as he imagined himself the lucky guy at the dance to kiss her. That very lucky guy. "It's not hard, really."

Marinette snorted, "Of course you have experience, girls throw themselves at you all the time." Marinette couldn't help but feel jealous. She imagined a lot of girls had gotten the chance to be with the super feline.

"You know, those articles are wrong. I really don't date any of the girls I rescue. But they wrap their arms around me and surprise me with a kiss and the reporters always get a picture of it."

Chat twirled a few strands of hair from Marinette, "You're the only girl I'm seeing."

She looked back at him, looking in those green eyes that made her feel warm inside at that moment. Chat felt himself getting lost in her bright blue eyes, the same eyes that brought him back to the bakery every night.

"I…I can show you." Chat said without thinking.

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be asking to kiss her, could he?

Chat looked away at the full moon. "So you won't be too nervous when it happens at the dance." He thought of an excuse fast.

Marinette thought for a minute, it would make her calmer at the dance. If she were to get it over with now all those first kiss jitters wouldn't ruin her night with Adrien. Her eyes traveled down to Chat's lips. She looked away when she thought how soft they might be. "Okay, let's do it." She said.

The two moved so they were sitting side by side. Chat Noir felt himself get nervous, he had kissed countless models and actresses before for his heartthrob reputation, but for the first time he felt nervous.

Marinette sat there with her eyes closed, she lifted her head slightly, waiting for Chat. Chat Noir leaned down; he took his time. He wanted to enjoy every second of this kiss, afraid he wouldn't get this chance again. He leaned lower till his lips gently brushes hers, he heard a soft gasp from Marinette. Chat Noir finally pressed his lips against hers, he tilted his head and pressed deeper into the kiss. He wanted to keep it gentle. He wanted to slowly enjoy every part of this. Chat heard himself moan into the kiss; he was surprise to feel Marinette lick his bottom lip. He let her in while his hands moved to her hair. He grabbed the tussles of hair gently, not wanting to be too rough. Finally, the two pulled apart for air.

They panted, not aware how long they had been kissing. Marinette felt her lips that were now a darker shade of pink. She turned to face the city again She didn't want to admit how much she enjoyed the kiss more then she thought she would. Chat Noir looked towards the city as well, he had to calm his heartbeat, afraid of Marinette being able to hear it.

"So…So that's how…kissing goes…" Chat said, his voice cracking a bit. He looked at Marinette who looked equally shy.

"Oh, well thank you for showing me." Marinette looked at Chat then at the floor, feeling a smile come across her face.

Chat smiled as well. He knew that would be the first and last time they kissed before Marinette asked that boy out, now he felt sad. He knew someone was going to take his princess away. Then what would happen to their nightly meetings? Marinette's boyfriend wouldn't want a leather wearing guy in her bedroom. He felt his heart sink down.

"This is going to be our last lesson isn't it?" Chat asked.

"Yeah," Now it was Marinette's turn to feel sad. "I'm going to eventually ask him out."

Chat took a deep breath, "So can I know who he is? Who's the lucky guy taking my lady away from me?"

"Adrien Agreste."

* * *

**I'm going to have to stop here. This is around 3000 words, and I still need to save some story for the next chapter. How was the kiss? That was the first kiss scene I wrote without it being too awkward. I'm actually happy and confident with this Marichat chapter. This came out naturally. **


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien laid in his bed that night, knowing he would need to wake up early for his morning routine and school the next day. But how could he sleep? The girl he was falling for just confessed that it was him all along that she loved. That those dance lessons and advice was all for him. Adrien ran his hand through his long blonde hair as he remembered how nervous Marinette had been, then bit his bottom lip as he remembered the kiss. His first real kiss. Not just a kiss for the paparazzi or to add fuel to his bachelor reputation. It was a real kiss full of love.

He turned to look at his bedside table that he kept the earrings in. He sat up and opened the drawer, scrambling his hand in there to grab the small box.

"Ugh, you're still up?" Plagg rubbed his eyes with his tiny paws.

"Plagg," Adrien opened the box to look at the earrings, the magic in them made the earrings glisten, "Would I be crazy to give these earrings to Marinette?"

Now Plagg was wide awake. He flew up and flew to Adrien's shoulder, landing softly.

"Are you sure about this?" Plagg asked.

"Master Fu said to choose someone I can trust and that I feel a strong bond with." Adrien touched the earrings. He smiled as he pictured them on Marinette.

"He also said to choose someone who can fight." Plagg tried to imagine the clumsy Marinette keeping her balance while fighting Hawkmoth.

Adrien looked over his shoulder to face his kwami. He knew Plagg was right. Marinette didn't have any skills for self-defense. Just then, an idea popped in his head.

"I can teach her how to defend herself." Adrien said, a big smile forming on his face. "I've gotten better with my fencing and fighting."

"Well that's true." Plagg said.

"And besides the magic in the earrings should help her too right? Plus the kwami with the earrings will be able to help."

Plagg felt excited at the thought of seeing his sugar cube again. "Sounds like you found your Ladybug, kid."

Adrien smiled as he closed the small box, he put the box back in the drawer. Plagg flew back to his spot on the pillow and Adrien laid back down. He thought excitingly when a good time would be to give Marinette the earrings. But first there was one more thing he had to take care of.

* * *

Adrien tapped his pencil on his desk in a fast pace. He looked at the classroom door again but sighed when he didn't see Marinette. That morning he made sure to look his best, he wore a green T-shirt and black jean jacket, he made sure to tussle his hair till it looked just right, and to top it off he sprayed on some of his signature cologne.

He wanted to look perfect that day

Because today was the day that he would ask Marinette to the dance. Adrien decided last night, he wanted to surprise Marinette. He didn't want to just bump into her at the dance. He wanted to take her to the dance, he wanted to surprise her with flowers when he picked her up, have the chance to dance to every song with her. He wanted to give Marinette the perfect night.

The ringing of the school bell pulled Adrien out of his thoughts. He looked at the door to see Nino and Alya walking in together. Adrien slumped in his chair when there was no Marinette in sight.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Nino sat down next to Adrien.

"Huh? Oh good, have you seen Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Alya leaned over her desk, "She's probably running late again. It's her usual Marinette style." Alya said. Just as she finished her sentence though, Marinette dashed inside the classroom. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Marinette had just finished her usual run to school, this time she was only late by a minute.

"Wow, a new record Mari." Alya said. She sat back down in her seat.

"I would have made it in time if I didn't trip over my own feet on the way here." Marinette giggled. She sat down in her chair and was immediately greeted by Adrien.

"Good morning Marinette. You looked really pretty today." Adrien said, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Though it was nothing compared to the dark shade of pink filling up Marinette's cheeks. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Uh…that's Marinette's way of saying thanks and you're looking really good too." Alya put a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder. She smiled at Adrien as she gently closed Marinette's mouth, worried she might be stuck like that.

Adrien laughed and gave one more friendly smile to Marinette before turning around to wait for Ms. Bustier to start class.

Marinette sunk down in her seat with her hands hiding her face. Adrien finally noticed her and she froze. She felt thankful for Alya's smooth save. Marinette looked over at Alya who was giving her a thumbs up while pointing at Adrien. Marinette hid her face again.

* * *

Marinette tried her best to pay attention in class, but there was so much going on in her head. That kiss she shared with Chat was all she could think about last night. How could she not? That was her first kiss, and to share it with a handsome superhero? That had to be every girls dream. But she also could not stop thinking of Adrien. She's been in love with him for two years, she couldn't just forget about him that quickly. Marinette sighed, if only they could be the same person.

"Come on girl." Alya said as she tugged on her backpack.

"Ah-did class end already?" Marinette looked around her to see her classmates leaving to their next class.

"Yeah, what's up? You were totally out of it during class." Alya put her hands on her hips, she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"W-what? Nothing, I'm totally fine." Marinette laughed nervously. Now wasn't the time to tell Alya her love problems, especially since it involved Chat Noir.

Alya didn't believe her best friend, she knew Marinette, and she especially knew when something was up. She was about to ask more questions when Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's. Both girls were shocked with how forward Adrien was acting this morning.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Adrien asked Marinette. He smiled at Marinette and without meaning to made her feel her heartbeat faster than usual.

"Um, Alya usually walks me-"Marinette felt a nudge on her elbow and looked to see Alya give her a look that said _"Girl are you crazy!" _

"I-I mean sure!" Marinette grabbed her backpack and followed Adrien out of the classroom.

"Uh, what just happened?" Nino asked while scratching his head.

"A miracle." Alya said as she watched the two love birds walk away.

* * *

Marinette walked side by side with Adrien. She would be lying if she said she didn't glance at him every few seconds. She noticed the new set of clothes he was wearing and had to admit that Adrien looked good in them. Adrien turned to look at her and Marinette smiled shyly at him.

"There was something I actually wanted to ask you." Adrien said, he couldn't help but smile from excitement. His cheeks were slightly pink and he bit his bottom lip.

"What is it?" Marinette stopped and turned to look at Adrien.

"Marinette…" Adrien brushed his fingers against hers. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

Marinette felt her eyes widen. She looked down at Adrien's fingers that were still gently brushing against hers. She looked up to see him smile at her, his eyes had a certain sparkle to them.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, his smiled faded and he began to worry that she didn't feel the same way anymore.

"Y-yes!" Marinette replied. She cleared her throat after her excited response. "I mean, yes I'd love to." Marinette push her bangs out of her eyes and looked up at Adrien sweetly.

"Great, I can't wait." Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek. He walked away to his next class before the bell rang. Marinette watched him walk away, admiring how cool and collected Adrien was. Little did she know he was just as excited as she was on the inside.

**I'm going to stop here. I'm not sure when I can update again. I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will hopefully update each story this week. I have the next chapter planned out already. **

**Also this might change to rated M for violence. I'm not sure how much I can push it with a rated T. **

**If you'd like, maybe check out my two other Miraculous stories. This one seems to be the most popular out of the three. Does anyone else get story ideas from music? Because there's a story idea forming while I'm listening to this song. And it involves a very jealous Adrien. Hmmmmm**


End file.
